Jack Frost - Coincidence? I think not
by piinkielollipop
Summary: Jack Frost and the other Guardians end up in our mortal world, but its just plain bad luck that Pitch has been tailing them for quite a while. Together, they work with Bella and her friends to rid the world of evil. But who knows what might happen to Bella? Rated T to be safe


**Herro people. So this is my second story, but it's based on **_**Rise of the Guardians**_**. Okay, so first of all, Isabel and I haven't been updating for a while, because… Well, let's just say we've been **_**busy**_**. I'm really sorry! Anyways, the second thing is, I'll shut up and let you read the story now. Hope you guys like it! (and review, please!)**

**-Piinkielollipop**

I can't believe it. I just can't. At first life was just normal, you know, everyone getting on with their own life. A few minutes ago, I was just told that some animated movie characters had just… magically "sprung to life." (Characters from the movie _Rise of the Guardians_, to be exact.) Like, you know, you're just walking down the street, then… BAM, Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy and whatnot just magically, uh, _appear _in front of you I guess. I decided to check it out myself, and went downstairs to find the streets deserted. Of course. They could be anywhere in the _world_, and why would they come here anyway? This place is too boring, and barely anything hap-

Snow? Last time I checked, the sun was still scorching down on my bare neck. I look up, half expecting to see the Guardians, while the other half of me expect to see gray clouds forming over my head. Looking up, I should have braced myself to expect the former, because I literally got the shock of my life.

"You guys… Wha?" They smiled brightly at me (especially the Tooth Fairy, no duh) but I must've blacked out.

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!" Icy.

"Shhhh Jack, be _gentle_." Kind.

"Let her rest. Poor fella probably got the shock of her life when she saw us just floating there on North's little go-kart." I don't know, furry?

"It is not a go-kart! It is a sleigh! What do you not get about sleighs, you overgrown rabbit?" Russian.

Slowly, I blink open my eyes. The light is glaring, especially since I've been sleeping for quite a long time, I think.

"C'mon guys, she's awake,"

As my eyes adjust to my surroundings, I find that the voice came from the good ol' Easter Bunny. I know I'm in my room. How they got me here, who cares.

"Hey, you okay?" I look up and see Jack Frost staring at me. I blush. Who knew how cute he'd be up close?

I nod.

"Sure got scared when you saw the Tooth Fairy, didn't ya?" The Easter Bunny joked. She nudged him and shot him a glare.

"Bunny, be nice." The Tooth Fairy flashes her perfect teeth at me.

"What's your name, little lad?" Santa leans over and asks.

I think for a moment. _They mustn't know my name, _a voice in my head reminds me. "Bella," I say. Okay I admit I'm not super tall. But hey, I _do _look like your average teenager! Truth is, I don't really know how old I am. For some reason, my parents keep my birth information (except my name) hidden from me. I don't know how old I am, and I'm homeschooled so what grade am I, I don't know. "And I'm not a kid anymore."

"She talks!" Jack exclaims in mock surprise. I grin, and our eyes connect for a moment. He smiles, and I almost died on the spot. How, _how _is that boy so charming? I blush, and he laughs.

"At least she believes in us, even though she's not a kid," Santa shrugs. I blush even more. It'd be pure embarrassment if someone found out. I mean, look at me, a teenager believing in childish stories? Well, technically not stories. Unless I'm looking at four books right now. Wait, where's Sandy?

"Hey, isn't Sandy supposed to be with you…?" I question. The atmosphere switches from cheerful to silence.

"Um, here's the thing." Bunny clears his throat. "When we just appeared in your world, lots of people have seen us, and they, quote unquote, 'locked Sandy in a high tech room with extra security' for some reason. Whatever that means." They exchange uneasy glances.

"We kinda need your help right now," Jack says. He taps his cane on the floor, and a snowflake floats down and lands on my nose. I giggle despite the solemnness of the situation. I noticed that his mouth curled up, too. "Do you have any idea how to reach the room and unlock it?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I can help, with the assistance of some of my friends."

"Great!" The fairy cries. "Let's start planning tomorrow. Then we can get started after that!"

"How do you know if she's not like them?" Bunny nudges Santa. Even though he tried to whisper, I could still hear him clearly.

"Oh c'mon. Bella believes in us," Santa suggested.

"And she seems kind and willing to help," Tooth says.

"And she's pretty," Jack added. I swear, I blushed fifty shades of red. "I mean, pretty good at um, things." His cheeks redden and he stole a glance at me. "Like being frightened by us, for example."

Pathetic. But, did he really mean that?

"Okay, guys, let's leave her to rest now." Tooth and the others start to make their way out the window. After our goodbye's, I'm alone in the room.

"Hey, Bella," I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turn my head and see Jack beside my bed.

"Oh, hey Jack," I try to sound casual.

"Wanna go for a ride?" His eye twinkles with mischief.

"Um, sure, yeah I guess." I hop out of my bed. On the exterior, I was acting like flying was always something I've done. On the interior, however, I was freaking out. Me? Flying? Sure, it sounds fun, but what if I drop…

"Don't be scared," Jack tells me. I nod. He grabs my hand, and I blush at the contact. Suddenly, he drags me out the window and I scream.

"This is…" I try to shout. Now I know what freedom feels like. Soaring through open skies… Feeling the wind blow my hair back… "Awesome!"

"I know right?" Jack laughs. We fly in silence for a while, then he turns back. He puts me down on my window ledge, and we just sit there for a while, neither of us saying anything.

I watch my legs swing, as we sit precariously on the edge of my window. I didn't feel nervous though; like I had just overcome too many obstacles in my life that hanging on the edge of a death-fall is nothing. Which, technically, is nothing. Yeah, I'm exaggerating. It's just – I look over at Jack, who apparently is staring at nothing.

"Hello?" I waved a hand in front of his space. "Earth to Jack!" He laughs.

He launches in the air and floats a few feet away from me. "I hate to go, but the others are waiting for me. He takes a deep bow, and I widen my eyes. Is he always so formal with goodbyes? Immediately, Jack bursts into laughter. My cheeks grew hot, and I reach forward to poke him in the ribs.

Bad idea. I lose balance and my weight shifts forward, sending me crashing down. I put my hands up in front of my face and a scream gets lodged in my throat. After quite a while, I noticed that I'm still not dead. Or am I? My eyes fly open, and I realize that I stationary in the air. Looking down, I see Jack's hands placed securely on my hips. I blink, then look up. He looks down, and our faces are literally just inches apart. We both grin, then I look away. This time, he puts me back in my room and I sit on my bed. Safer, and comfier.

"Don't miss me too much when I'm gone, 'kay?" Jack jokes.

"You wish." I stick my tongue out and he waves before he glides out the window. I immediately begin mentally planning how I should help them. I definitely need my friends… Going solo would be like, impossible. I list down a few friends that could possibly be of great help: Marie, Lizzie, Zac, Eli, and Sara. Okay, well maybe not all of them could be of great help, I'm not saying they aren't, but I just realized I picked out my best friends. Well, not that it matters. I whip out my phone, and start texting them to meet at my house for lunch tomorrow.

I lay down on my bed. Oh god. I didn't realize how much of this depends on me. What if I'm powerless to help them? I sneezed. That's weird. It's not like my room is dusty or anything. Probably just a neutral action. Then I sneezed. Thrice. I sit up. My right hand shifts forward so I can lean forward. I felt something strange, like sand, underneath my palm. I lift my hand up, and see black sand. It floats above my head, and takes the form of a mare. It gallops out my window, and I froze in fear.

"Pitch."


End file.
